


snail cart driving

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [312]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Amphibia - Freeform, Drabble, Driving, Friendship, Gen, Spranne against the world!, This show is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Wow Anne, I still can’t believe Hop Pop let us take Bessie into town!”
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [312]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	snail cart driving

“Wow Anne, I still can’t believe Hop Pop let us take Bessie into town!” Sprig happily said before jumping high up in the air from his seat, and when he landed, he gave the snail a pat. “He must really trust you with her, I can’t believe you’re actually allowed to drive a snail cart now!”

Anne just chuckled, before she took gave Bessie a quick pat, while still holding the reins, making sure to steer properly. She really loved that snail and Bessie deserved all attention.

“I know right? I never thought he would, and when he gave me that book I almost gave up, but reading it was actually amazing. I finished it in a single day! And I bonded so much with Bessie, she is such a noble creature just like Hop Pop said. Ain’t that right girl?”

“Wrp wrp.”

“Yes, you’re amazing.” Anne said before returning to the conversation she had with her best friend. “You know, you should totally read that book, it’s so good, and then you would be able to drive too!”

Sprig just shook his head, this time so violently that his hat almost flew off, revealing a few of his red locks of hair before he put it back.

“I don’t think so, I couldn’t make it pages into the book, it was all about describing stuff for way too long.”

“That was just the beginning, it gets better.”

“Anne, do I have to remind you that I have the attention span of a cowpillar larva? I would never make it.”

As he finished the sentence, Anne thought back at so many times Sprig had been distracted at the wrong time, he was right when he said that he could barely concentrate.

She nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re an awesome friend and you’re cool and fun, but I don’t think you should drive a snail in the first place.”

“Yeah, I’m with you on that. I’d probably get distracted and crash into something in the span of an hour. And, I’d rather not crash, so, I’ll leave the driving to you, best friend.”

“An hour? I’d give you ten minutes.”

“Seems fair. Anyway, do you wanna get some shakes?”

“Dude, you know I want. Just no bug eggs, okay?”


End file.
